It's Only Your Shadow
by numberoneseeker
Summary: (oneshot) Harry was kinapped by a deatheater a while ago, what will happen to hermione and what will she do?


****

Ok, I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while but please forgive me, I've been really busy, and I'm so sorry! So as a treat I thought of this one shot fic to keep you going until I update my other stories and I promise you, they will all be updated, at some point anyway. I know this has been done before and I'm really sorry if its similar to anyone else's! Sorry! Anyway, this is a songfic to a song of Britney Spears new album. The song is called Shadow. This is a One Shot by the way! Enough said, on with the story!

It's Only Your Shadow

I tossed and turned in my bed as my dream engulfed me. 

__

Your body's warm  
But you are not  
You give a little  
Not a lot  
You coup your love  
Until we kiss  
You're all I want  
But not like this  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here  


I knew he was gone, but that didn't stop these dreams haunting me every night. I dreamt he was right here lying next to me and we were just talking, when suddenly a Death Eater apperated next to us and took him. I screamed out after him, but it was no use, he was gone. 

__

It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon

I knew I should have done something, but could I do? He was gone and there was no way I could go after him. I had no idea where the Death Eater took him, but I knew that it was somewhere far away from here. I awoke in a cold sweat. I was shaking all over as I looked around the room and to the empty space next to on the bed. I stared down at it as the tears ran down my face. I couldn't help it. Every night was the same, I would have a dream of him going away and then I would wake up and just cry. I sat there, my knee's hunched up to my chest and my face buried in my hands. It was no use, I couldn't seem to stop the tears.

__

Your body gives  
But then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
You left and it lingers on  
But you, you were almost gone

Night after night, day after day, week after week, month after month. The ministry had given up hope long ago. They had released and article in The Daily Prophet that told of his death, but I refused to believe it. I knew he was alive, I could feel it in my heart. I lifted my head up and took the locket that was around my neck and held it in my fingers. He had given it to me the day he proposed. We were supposed to get married soon. Even though he wasn't here, I still kept the ring on my finger, I knew he was alive and I knew that he was coming home. 

__

It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon

I wiped the tears from my eyes, although it was no use, they kept on coming, as I climbed out of bed. I stood up and put my dressing gown on. I tied my hair back loosely in a low ponytail and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 4.30am. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I decided to go down to the kitchen and get myself a drink, but something caught my eye as I reached for the bedroom door handle. 

How can I tell if you mean what you say  
You say it so loud, but you sound far away  
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here

The light of the moon shining through the window caught a shadow of something in its path. I moved my hand away from the door handle and pulled out my wand. 

"Who, who's there?" I asked, choking on my tears.

I waited, but no response came. I walked over to the lamp on the bedside table but it was no use, the bulb was dead. 

__

It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
No, no, no  
It's only your shadow  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon

"Lumos!" I whispered, and the top of my wand lit up.

Slowly I moved towards the shadow. Closer and closer, until I figured out what it was. I looked up, my eyes wide. I dropped my wand and it clattered to the floor. I moved my hands over my mouth, unable to speak. The what turned out to be a who. The figure moved closer and closer and circled their arms around my waist as I leant my head against their chest and cried softly. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness. He was home. Harry was home.

__

It's only your shadow

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And for those who didn't know, the girl is Hermione and the boy is Harry! My favourite couple, there perfect for each other! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx

__


End file.
